1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for applying controlled pressures to the predetermined locations of the human scalp to relieve pain such as headaches and migraine headaches.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is widely known that headaches frequently attack humans. An article entitled "Acupressure: A Hands-on Technique for Treating Headaches" by W. Grady Stumbo, M.D., Journal of the Kentucky Medical Association, Feb. 1986 describes a hands-on technique for relieving headaches by using a thumb to exert pressure on the nerve points. Manual manipulation requires some degree of expertise to successfully apply pressure to the nerve points. Specifically, the person applying the pressure must be familiar with nerve points and their location and must apply the right amount of pressure for a prescribed duration, which is not all that easy to subscribe.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,469,092 to Marshall et al (hereafter Marshall), 3,763,853 to Jochimski (hereafter Jochimski), and 2,575,066 to Mierzejewski et al (hereafter Mierzejewski) describe devices for stimulating the human scalp. Specifically, in Marshall a cap or helmet like device has a large number of small finger-like protrusions which extend toward the interior of the helmet and make contact with the scalp when the helmet is placed over the head. In Mierzejewski, a relatively smaller number of larger finger-like projections extend toward the interior of the helmet, which make contact with the scalp when the helmet is placed over the head. In both Marshall and Mierzejewski, the projections are fixed relative to each other and are fixed in length so that each projection cannot be independently moved or controlled. To stimulate the scalp, the projections are attached to a device capable of producing vibratory motions such as a motor to simultaneously vibrate the entire projections. As a result, any massaging action to the scalp is a result of vibration of the entire unit rather than the individual projections.
The Jochimski patent, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a head vibrator unit which includes an oversized bowl shaped curvilinear helmet adapted for placing over a human head. Disposed on the helmet is a network of vibration transmitting members which includes a plurality of substantially rigid connecting rods, including an outer curvilinear rod, a pair of inner meridian connecting rods, a pair of outer connecting meridian rods, a rear curvilinear connecting rod, and side connecting rods. The paired meridian rods allow improved mounting of a portable vibrator and spans the paired rods. The vibrator includes a side-to-side eccentric weight and a front-to-back eccentric weight. These weights allow vibration along two axes which are perpendicular to each other.
The network of connecting rods are joined to a plurality of finger massaging assemblies. The network of rods transmits vibration to all the massaging fingers connected thereto using only a single vibrator.
Jochimski's head vibrator, like those of Marshall and Mierzejewski, uses a single motor to simultaneously vibrate the entire massaging fingers. As a result, any massaging action to the scalp is a result of vibration of the entire unit rather than the individual massaging fingers. No means have been contemplated nor is it feasible in Jochimski to individually control the vibrating action of the individual massaging fingers. Moreover, while Jochimski's head vibrator may relieve some cranial tension or headache, a mere vibratory massaging is not deemed to be effective for relieving more serious headaches such as migraine. Vibration to the scalp may actually cause a more severe headache due to vibration.
As indicated in the Acupressure article cited above, using pressure, with good results, can relieve headaches, including migraine headaches. Rather than manually applying pressure to nerve points, as described in the Acupressure article, the present invention uses an electro-mechanical device to discretely apply pressure to selected areas of the scalp, at a selected interval for a selected duration.